Merry Christmas InuAHHH!
by YourOblivion
Summary: Kagome decides to give Inuyasha the best christmas gift ever. But what happens when he doesnt make it?  originally posted on dokuga


Merry Christmas INU- AHHH!

Disclaimer: I do not profit from writing this story what so ever. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome blushed as she slowly put on the silky red lace booty shorts followed by a just as lacy see through red bra. She fought herself constantly in her head to not go back on her plan. It was Christmas and she had known inuyasha for 3 years now. If he wasn't going to make a move, she was. She had planned this ever since she turned 18 waiting for the perfect opportunity and plan to present itself. Plan, seduce the man she loved on her favorite holiday in the snow covered senjoku jida era (I am sorry I don't have good jap spelling.) right next to or in hopefully a hot spring.

She thought it sounded romantic even if she was the one doing the seducing and planning. Before she had left a few days ago to come back home she specifically told inuyasha to meet her at the hot spring near the well just as the sun was setting and to not bring anyone else or else she would sit him to death. He agreed after much complaining and a promise or two of ramen. She pulled on red and white candy stripe stockings that went to mid thigh blushing at the erotic thoughts of inuyasha pulling them off with his teeth. She felt so perverted planning this out but she was 18 and had known him for 3 years. She felt she was ready and she wanted to finaly be with him.

Kagome put on her black snow boots and stone washed jeans hiding the rather erotic undergarments under her regular clothing. She pulled on a black tank top and a big layered puffy over coat that was black with white fur lining the bottom of the jacket as well as hood and cuffs. She made sure she put on some warm gloves as well. It was freezing traveling after Naraku in the snow. She wished they could put off the hunt for summer but threats and evil just couldn't be put off. She went to the mirror and straightened her hair, she didn't know why the snow would just make it curl all over again. She thought hopefully her hood would help along with her white umbrella. She finished packing some warm cloths into her giant yellow back pack that even she herself thought was magical with all the stuff she could put into it.

She sighed and fought to keep her nerves calm as she wished her family a merry Christmas before exiting her warm and cozy home. She shivered as she carefully stepped out because the steps were a bit slushy. She made her way down to the well house trying to adjust to the temperature and trying but failing to keep her teeth from chattering…..o ya like that would be sexy…..she knew she had to calm down she felt as if every fiber of her being was standing on edge. Just like standing on the edge of a cliff on a windy day.

She was almost bursting from the bundles of nerves that were clenching in her body she could feel the giant lump in her throat as she swallowed. Her mouth suddenly gone dry. She knew it was ok to be nervous since she was a virgin…..obviously a perverted one but it didn't change that inexperienced fact. She groaned as she jumped into the well the blue light surrounding her in a mili second. She landed with a thud that hurt the balls of her feet as her mind wandered to her previous thoughts of being inexperienced. She'd only been kissed maybe twice, and now she was making the jump to sex?

She groaned again and tried to muster up some courage as she climbed out of the well. She was glad she was wearing gloves because the edges of the well that she used to pull up on were also slippery with snow. She sat on the edge a second catching her breath after hauling herself and her giant back pack up the well. She really didn't know why she hadn't had inuyasha or one of the villagers put a ladder in there for her yet. She looked around the small clearing noticing how beautiful the forest around her was. The ground layered in at least a foot of snow and the trees as if the were brushed with snow throughout there branches. She looked up noticing the sun getting lower. She blushed knowing she needed to hurry to have enough time to undress and get her self psyched up. She actually had to jog to make good time.

When she got to the hot spring it was immediately warmer and she could see the steam radiating off the surface. She laid down her sleeping bag close to the spring where the ground was moist but snow free. She looked up noticing the sky just barely had a glow coming upon it. She hurriedly took her jacket and other articles of clothing off laying them on one of the many boulders surrounding the hot spring. She got into a sexy-ish position on the sleeping bag and shivered slightly. It was definitely still cold she had to fight herself from actually getting into it. She checked the sky and noticed the pink hue it was taking and gulped knowing inuyasha would arrive any second. She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear hoping she looked sexy even if she was ready to bite her nail down to nothing. A few minutes passed even though it seemed like forever and she sighed.

Where is he? She thought bringing her nail to her lip. After a few more minutes she started to get mad. He was never late! Hell he got pissed when she was late! She growled to herself about to get up when she heard a snap and a rustle. She blushed this was it! It was happening. She got up and turned facing the spring back facing where the sound came from. She blushed as she said in what she assumed was her sexy tone of voice. "Merry Christmas…."as she turned slowly around …"Inu-AHHH! Sesshoumaru!" She screamed as she tried in vain to cover herself with her arms and hands. She knew her face had to be red as a tomato as she scrambled around trying to pick the sleeping bag up to wrap herself in. "CANT YOU TURN AROUND!" she screamed trying in vain to hide her humility.

"miko, cease your actions" a tone that seemed more rugged than normal commanded. She glared up at the demon lord. "arent you going to leave! I was in the middle of something important!" she growled out trying to keep her cool as she also tried to keep what little dignity she had left. She squeaked when she barely saw a blur of silver and Sesshoumaru was a mere inch or two from her face his deadly clawed hand grabbing the top of the blanket at her chest. "Miko, if you are doing this for the half demon, your….gift is to be wasted." he said in that same deep rough tone. She blushed and tried to keep her angry face on.

"what are you talking about he's going to meet me here in just a few minutes." she said trying to hold the sleeping bag tighter to her form. "your hanyou is with his dead lover as we speak miko" with his words she felt her heart drop and consequently her sleeping bag loosened. "does it pain you miko to know that your gift will be wasted for a rotting corpse of a woman?" his words were harsh but rang true and she knew it. "I….I…I guess I was stupid to think he would want me anyway….." she said forcing the most painful words she had ever said out of her pouty mouth. She felt the lump in her throat grow to be painfull as her face heated and her eyes started stinging and blurring with unshed tears.

"you cry for a half demon?" his question almost seemed earnest. She let silent tears slip choking back a sob as she answered him. "you wouldn't understand." she said to the lord looking down at her feet, how stupid she wear any kind of white…..her stocking were already getting dirty. "miko this Sesshoumaru would not have let your "gift" go to waste," she looked up at him in shock at his words. His face still impassive as he gazed straight into her cerulean depths. Her mind twisted with his words as she looked into his golden depths that had a slight pink rim around them. His face may be impassive but she knew he didn't lie.

He was a male and a man but he was also a lord. She knew he didn't lie and there would never be any confusion with him. He was straight forward….no secrets or lies or confused feelings. Even if it was just once she would be with a man who treated her as a woman. Maybe the cold was making her sick…..she didn't know all she knew was she wanted some one who wanted her. She felt her hand let go of the sleeping bag as she closed the gap between the two. Her lips met his as the last of her tears slipped down her cheeks. Her hands swept behind his neck tangling in his silver locks as the other pulled herself against his form. His mouth was warm against hers as she felt his arms encircle her body one hand resting on her shoulder as the other rested on her lower hip. Strange….she no longer felt cold.

She felt his teeth nip her lips and she parted them willingly, her first French kiss. She felt her cheeks blush again with that knowledge. As the kiss progressed so did the heat that stemmed from her cheeks at first then spread downwards. She felt him lift her suddenly puling her up against him her long creamy legs wrapping around his waist to keep from slipping. He brought her hands around to the front of his chest parting his kimono just now noticing his armor was missing. She unconsciously thought what good luck that was. She felt his mouth move down to her neck trailing slowly across her collar and nipping gently at her shoulders. She couldn't help but moan softly at the sensation that and the feel of his muscles as she moved them gently across his abbs. She heard him growl and stopped wondering if she did something wrong and pulled back to look at him. His mouth was parted slightly and she looked at him worried.

He merely shook his head and brought his hands to her shoulders. She stilled watching him critically as he slipped his claws under her bra straps and with one swift pull sliced the straps revealing her breasts with a subtle bounce. She gasped gently and blushed as she lifted her arms in hesitation. He caught them easily and pulled them back away bringing his head back to her collar to kiss a path down to her chest. She moaned again as his hot mouth landed on her nipples nipping the tips gently and sucking hard against the buds. She moaned and caught herself pushing her heat against him feeling something hard underneath his hakamas she blushed once again. He placed her standing up against the boulder as he continued to suck kiss lick and nip his way down her body stopping briefly at her navel nuzzling it gently as his claws rose once again to slice and rip her panties from her body. His claws ran along her thighs tickling them in their wake. He pulled her stockings off swiftly then picked her up bridal style to slip her into the spring. She blushed as her body quivered at the new source of heat.

When he didn't joing immediately she looked up to watch as he stood still staring intensely at her as he untied his hakamas she blush again something starting to tingle in her lower regions. She pressed her legs together and moaned softly at the action only causing her to blush further. She watched as he rid the hakamas from his body not noticing as she licked her lips as his length sort of sprung out. It was big to say the least she blushed knowing that was her gift from him. He kicked his boots off and slid into the water trapping her against a boulder as he once more made love to her body. She moved her hand down hesitantly to his dick unsure of exactly what to do as she grabbed him gently as the other hand ran her nails across his back as he sucked her nipple just a bit too hard. She noticed he found a ledge for her to sit on so she was still in the water with him just more stable for what he would do to her womanly body. She felt his breath become harder as she rubbed her hand up and down his length.

She felt his hands once again at her hips slanting her slightly and she blushed when she felt his hand slip neatly between he thighs and she proceeded to moan loudly as he inserted a digit into the wet tight heat beneath her folds. Her head went back as she struggled not to buck against him as his knuckle gently massaged her clit at the same time as he fingered her in and out giving her a steady rhythm. She moaned as she felt the tightening bunch up. And then he stopped. She looked at him with want….no need. She once again felt her cheeks heat as she felt the head of his dick at her entrance. He held her hips steady as the other hand suddenly pulled her hair back making her head go backwards. "miko, this will hurt." he growled out she knew now that it was a seductive growl not a menacing one. She felt this wave of pleasure with his words. Without thinking she took hold of his hips and slammed him forward while impaling herself onto him. She half screamed and half moaned into the night. Her nails digging into his flesh. It hurt but it hurt so damn good. After a few moment of panting from the sharp pain she thrust herself onto she circled her hips making a low groan come from his lips.

Oh how she loved the sound he just made. Knowing she caused it she bit her lip and experimentally tried doing it again. She felt a soft tug on her hair and another on her hip as he groaned again. She licked her lips and leaned into him kissing him while pushing against his hips. And pulling him suddenly forward again. There was still a stinging sensation but it was easy to ignore as his hand was again circling her clit. He finally pulled out on his own pushing back into her creating a rhythm. She moaned as his pace slowly sped up and had her panting and moaning as he braced himself against the wall as his pace increased between her thighs.

She felt the nerves tightening again and she noticed his breath was beginning to hitch. She felt his knuckle brush against her once more and lights exploded before her eyes and as they faded she heard a loud grunt from Sesshoumaru as he suddenly stilled. She looked into his golden pools and he into her cerulean ones. She smirked and kissed him before he drew out and she shivered from the loss. She watched as he exited the pool in silence. She also watched as he dressed himself . She bit her lip as he was turning to leave. "Sesshoumaru, do you think we will do this again?" she asked feeling a tingle against the back of her neck as he looked back at her. "perhaps, miko" he said a slight smirk gracing his featues and she blushed. He was about to leave and she spoke one last time. "Merry Christmas Sesshoumaru" she whispered to his back as he faded into the density of the forest.


End file.
